


Deadly Accident

by TransBunnyRabbit



Series: "I Love You, Javi" [4]
Category: The New Frontier, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), season 3 - Fandom, twdg
Genre: Accidental Death, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, David Gives In, David's Anger Is Worse, Drabble, F/M, Guilt, Heaven and Hell, Javier Dies, Later On-Mercy Kill, Short Story, Where Do Soldiers Go?, Zombified Javier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBunnyRabbit/pseuds/TransBunnyRabbit
Summary: If David Kills Javi In The Go Save Richmond Or Go Get Gabe and David Scene.(Before This Scene.)What If David Got Too Out Of Hand And He Accidentally Killed Javier? Well, Here's A Drabble about It!
Relationships: David García & Gabriel García, David García & Javier García, David García & Kate García (Walking Dead), Gabriel Garcia & Kate Garcia, Gabriel García & Javier García, Javier García & Kate García
Series: "I Love You, Javi" [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136906
Kudos: 2





	Deadly Accident

There was a difference. There was a difference between the type of hurt that one could feel in a heinous moment. In another's embrace, it would feel like nothing, or it would be something that they couldn't stop thinking about in the arms of another. Maybe it was a whelping aching agony, a prickling soreness that busted through his feeding rage and through the problems they used to have as brothers. 

Was this just a normal day without him here? No, he knew it wouldn't have been, but he tried thinking that it was. Remembering everything thing about his small closing and the huge heart his brother displayed. It over gave more of a reason to remind himself that his brother existed, not in a good way. Why did he do it? He should have let him go, he should have listened to him, he should have heard him out. 

He didn't love her, they didn't love each other, but why did she say she couldn't believe that she fell in love with him? Coming to think about it more, he did realize that Javier would've never done this to him, he didn't know why he let his anger get in the way, again. He didn't mean to kill him, the wrench pressed against his neck wasn't supposed to restrict his breathing. 

He wasn't supposed give up, nor was his body. When the back of that ignorant head hit the rocks below, David thought his eyes were deceiving him once or twice. this wasn't something that they could forget and act like didn't happen. Bonds started to tangle and then, snap between him and his brother. He wished it could have been another muerto., something he wouldn't feel guilty for killing. But, God worked in mysterious ways, at least that's what papa had said. 

Maybe this was for a reason? Maybe it was to say that David had to stop depending on his brother to be his downfall, or depending on his brother finally doing something that'll make everyone proud. Rejecting his brother's murder would over enhance those senses, the senses that he couldn't maintain, well, not like he wanted to either. Even though something good came out of it, for David that is. Kate and Gabe ended up going with him and letting Richmond be over flooded. Except for Clementine, she managed to fight David off and go her own way. 

Though, David also took the body of his brother as well. It sat in the front seat with him, even though the skin was already beginning to rotten. He knew the rules of how it worked. He knew he wasn't supposed to carry him off and take him but he couldn't just leave him there. If he were to turn while they were still in the car, he'd be the one to end his suffering. Even though he was the one that caused it in the first place. It would hurt like hell, but he knew it was necessary. Javier would've wanted it, right? For him to kill him in order to not letting the young Garcia turn. 

Or maybe he would want his body to change and mutate, seek vengeance from what David had done to him, that wasn't possible. Javier had not a mean bone in his body, including no vengeance ones either. He still never understood how his brother was nice to everyone, even the people he didn't like. He couldn't do that, that's what bothered him. He wanted to be like Javier sometimes, he was always loved, he had a good heart, a wonderful personality, pretty-faced too. 

But as if his thoughts were being heard, Javier's body began to turn in the passenger seat, swerving him off the road from the sudden upwards jerking of his corpse. Blackened veins swarming the grey flesh, nails dark with rotting skin cells, they came in contact with his shoulder. He wasn't able to kill him in time and so, David got bit before the truck crashed. While David could say that he was thoroughly hurt with seeing a dead version of his dear brother, he couldn't let anyone else watch himself kill his brother, again. Though, this time, it wouldn't be an accident. 

The blood that spewed all over his face, the stinge that muertos would literally die to get to. Both of the bodies now surfaced the grass underneath their feet. That bite, on his neck, he wouldn't be able to escape this type of bite. It wasn't on a leg or an arm nor a foot or a hand. Not something he could cut off of, he was going to turn. It wouldn't be long before he felt the virus climbing up his nervous system and reach his brain. Didn't help that he had told the others to go find more supplies so they didn't have to watch him kill Javier. He didn't even get the chance. 

He had to wait, or did he really have to? This horror could just end if he continued to let Javier eat his flesh, no, that 'Thing' wasn't Javi. It couldn't be. Javier didn't have grey skin, dirtied uncut nails, infested and opened wounds. This wasn't his brother, Javier had left his body a long time ago. But maybe he'd see him again if he let him eat him. Maybe he'd be spared from living on with this guilt. This was something he wanted. 

The breaking clouds gave space for the open, wide, and glittery sun spraying down on his blood-ridden carcass, his soul slipping away into the gesturing wings of the heavens. An angry splintering gateway of harmony wouldn't begin to play the biggest role of sympathy here. David knew of no sorts, the only thing he could think about was his brother. Where would he be? Was he good enough to be sent to heaven or was he headed straight to hell? He always wondered where his brother would be sent but never himself. 

He killed many in the battles against opposing states, opposing militias that will not back themselves down, opposing forces, so many men and women were slaughtered in. But he was fighting for his country. He was keeping them safe, was that not enough for god to excuse? He wanted to be with his brother, he needed to see that he was well off and in better spirits in heaven, hopefully. 

A growing, yellow and light orange shine from the weeping clouds, he could hear it. He could hear HIM. incoherent soft-spoken words, letters displaying hidden meanings, he overindulged them. He welcomed them with so much of his life, so much of his will, all the ounce of power he had left was sucked and was being eaten from his stomach. He cared not for the aching hurt from his ripped-out organs, the throbbing taste of blood and vomit bubbling on his tongue, the sore terror pinning his body down, the invading breach of relaxation and security flooding each and every lobe of his brain. 

The touch of a single finger guiding him to the light, something he could only weakly smile at and reach with his corrupted fingertips. Barely missing it, he felt all the terrible things he was experiencing leave him, his mind had been put to rest and with his brother, he will reunite with. He'd apologize for all he's done, he'd make up for all he wasn't able to do in life and most importantly, he'll tell him he didn't mean to kill him. That wasn't part of the plan.


End file.
